Rainbow Road (Clash)
Rainbow Road is a stage in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Rainbow Road is the final course of each Mario Kart title, always providing players with a good challenge. It serves as one of three Mario stages in the game and is available from the get-go. Rainbow Road is also the stage you play on to unlock Waluigi and R.O.B. Stage Mechanics Rainbow Road is similar to the F-Zero stages from Melee and Brawl; you're on a platform that takes you through the Mario Kart Wii rendition of the course. There are a few things to watch out for, though, since this platform has wheels and is attached to the course due to this. An actual race is taking place here, and the racers do use items that screw around with the players on the platform. Here's a list of what does what: *Banana: Nothing. After hitting 5 Bananas, the stage shakes a bit. Common. *Green Shell: Stage jumps. If you're in the air during this, you fall a bit slower. Common. *Red Shell: Stage jumps, but not as high as from a Green Shell. Common. *Star-powered racer / Bullet Bill: Stage falls off into space. Jump off the platform during this time to stay alive! Uncommon. *POW Block: Flips the stage upside-down for 5 seconds, similarly to Palkia's space control from Brawl's Spear Pillar stage. Rare. *Thunderbolt: All racers are under Poison Mushroom-status. Very Rare. *Thundercloud: A player hit by a thundercloud will have it attached to them and then shrink to Poison Mushroom status in a few seconds. Rare. *Bob-omb: They are thrown onto the stage and function like the normal item. However it the platform is gone, they explode automatically and have a much larger blast radius. Very Rare. *Spiny Shell: Yes, it's here. This automatically homes on to the current match's leader and does MASSIVE damage and knockback; deals 40% and KOs at 5%. You can block it, but you take 10% chip damage. You can also dodge it but the timing is VERY strict. Extremely rare. If the stage falls off somehow, it'll come back in about 10 seconds. There are a few different areas on the course where this does happen: *Starting gate. No obstacles. *Ramp at the start of the course. No obstacles. *Wall right before the figure 8. There is, well, a wall to the right. If you hit someone into it you can juggle them for more hits. *Weird, bouncing floor right before the figure 8. This is really awkward since it keeps bouncing up and down. Gravity on this part of the stage is reduced. *2nd gap in the figure 8. If each player is on a different side of it, good luck getting to the otherside because the gap is BIG. *Fork right after the ramp after the Star Portal. The chain chomps who bite into the ground from Mario Kart 64's Rainbow Road are back, though, and they are powerful. They kill around 70% and deal 21%. *Final stretch. This part of the stage moves, so if you stay to far left / right you'll fall off the stage. After this, you go back to the starting gate. During any of these phases, players can hit you. They each do different amounts of damage and knockback, though. *Koopa, Toad, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Dry Bones, Toadette, Baby Daisy and Baby Peach do 9% and weak knockback, KOing around 180%. *Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy, Birdo, Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr. and Peach do 17% and do strong knockback, KOing around 90%. *Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Funky Kong, Dry Bowser, King Boo and Donkey Kong deal immense knockback, KOing around 50%. They do 26%. None of them do any chip damage though. The actual drivers are random and aren't modified by who is playing in the match. (ie you can be Bowser here and Bowser can still show up here), but there is always 4 lightweights, 4 mediumweights, and 4 heavyweights. The actual platform is a standard place about 70% of Final Destination length. It also has a single platform in the center that is about 30% the size of the main platform. Probably a banned stage, but it's really fun. It can also piss you off very easily. Music *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 64, original) *'Toad's Turnpike (Mario Kart 64)' *Luigi Circuit (Mario Kart 64) *Mario Circuit (Super Mario Kart) *'Battle Course (Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart Wii version)' *Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart: Super Circuit) *Peach Beach (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, original) *'Airship Fortress (Mario Kart DS)' *Grumble Volcano (Mario Kart Wii, original) *'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart Wii, original)' *Possibly a song or two from non-Mario Kart games. To be announced / determined / confirmed. Unless noted otherwise, songs are remixed. Songs in bold are unlockable. Category:Super Mario Bros. universe Category:Stages